


Suddenly

by daskerlizard



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Erotic Electrostimulation, First Kiss, First Time, Ice Play, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskerlizard/pseuds/daskerlizard
Summary: It only took a momentA solitary glanceAnd I could hear the voice of rapture callI've loved you from a distanceAfraid to take a chanceBut now it seems I can't help but to fallImagine my surpriseTo open up my eyesAnd find that you were looking back~ Suddenly - Richard Marx





	Suddenly

Years earlier, the king had been slumbering in the crystal, leaving the rest of the world in darkness to fend for itself until he had the power to banish it. 

Ravus understood this now, having been snapped out of his mournful rage by the king’s faithful advisor before causing any lasting damage. The man had been in his thoughts since then, wanting to thank him for taking the time to talk him out of a dark place while his mind also wanders to... other thoughts. Sir Ignis was, handsome. He could not deny it, and his attraction towards him grew the more he tried to push it away. Against his better judgement he had sent him a decorated letter, inviting him to see him at a property he had owned for some fine wine and a meal. He meant for it at first to be more of a friendly gesture, but his feelings were becoming overwhelming. Now was most likely the best chance he would get to confess. Pacing back and forth, the fair haired man nitpicks at his decor, wanting everything to be perfect for Ignis’ arrival.

Ignis, punctual as always shows up slightly early, waiting outside until it was reasonable for him to knock. The prince of tenebrae surely didn't spare any expense, but Ignis' thoughts wonder. such a property could house many of those stranded by the dark creeping across the land, although he knows it isn't in his best interest to talk about darker times when he's visiting a dear friend for a dinner date. allowed inside by a retainer, and directed where to go, he knocks upon what he assumes is Ravus' drawing room, announcing his presence, somewhat formal despite familiarity. Ravus opens the door and greets him, backing up and allowing him in. 

“Please, make yourself comfortable.” There is a fine assortment of drinks and things to nibble on inside, everything made immaculate out of anxiousness, most likely unbeknownst to his guest.

Or at least, Ravus hopes so.

It had been a while since he’s actually had guests now that he thinks of it, pondering on what there was to actually say. “...You look nice as always.” He internally chastises himself for not thinking of something a bit more interesting to break the ice, but it’ll have to do.

Iggy raises an eyebrow at the compliment, chuckling quietly. 

"Thankyou." he pauses for a moment, glancing over the room, courteous in his mannerisms, appreciative that everything was clean and freshly prepared. "I don't think I asked what you prefer... highness? high commander, perhaps?" he muses, taking a long stride towards Ravus, wondering why he looks so... stiff. "Is something the matter?"

His jaw clenched as he moves closer to him, but he does well enough to keep his composure. “Ravus is fine, and I am fine, thank you.” He moves smoothly to pick up two glasses of wine, offering one to the distractingly attractive man before him. 

“Here. Please, help yourself...” It was a clever way diverting the subject, he was here to indulge after all.

Iggy’s smile is truly disarming. "Ravus it is, then." He takes the glass with distinct grace, thanking him with a polite dip of head. He takes a sip of his drink, flicking his eyes over to Ravus. Not that he expected a cheap wine, but he's surprised by the flavour profile, resisting the urge to go through his recipe book to match it to one of his recipes. He can sense something about Ravus, something he can't quite distinctly put his finger on. 

He settles on a chair beside the balcony, feeling somewhat nostalgic with the dusky haze of sunset spilling through the curtains. They both end up settled and watching the sunset together, and Ravus can’t shake the warm feeling growing in his chest. He steals a few lingering glances at Ignis, the warm light catching and reflecting in his wonderfully green eyes. The man has no idea how much of an inconvenience he is to his heart. 

“Have you been well?”

Iggy catches his gaze, holding it with his own. "As well as I can be. Stressed, perhaps..." He presses a finger between his brows, knitting them together. 

Taking a quiet moment to reflect is welcomed, despite knowing he had duties to go back to. "What about yourself? Keeping busy, I assume?" The prince had a kingdom to rebuild as much as he and his friends did, after all.

“Yes... so much to rebuild, so much to maintain,” His eyes were fixated with his for a while, before he retreats and looks out the the horizon towards the now receding sun. It was probably going to be unsafe for them to be out in the balcony. He stands up abruptly, beckoning Ignis inside with a glance. 

“Come, we mustn’t be out late.” As he heads in, he wonders if his cheeks were reddened at all, knowing that his complexion is susceptible to such a thing.

Iggy follows with almost practiced obedience, settling by where the wine glasses were poured, his still in hand, taking a sip. 

"Are you quite alright, Ravus?" he catches the blush, wondering if he could actually handle the alcohol he'd offered. He picks at the cheese board offered with the wine, a little absent minded. He thinks it odd Ravus would invite him over just for a casual chat, despite how much he welcomed it.

“I’m...” his hands clenched into fists, frustrated at how needlessly difficult it was just to express himself.  
It’s taking so much not to be brash, but it only seems to avalanche. He turns and his hands slam loudly as he grips at the table behind Ignis, the frustratingly gorgeous advisor between his arms and inches away from him. 

“I’m not fine. I cannot be much longer around you,” He looks at him longingly, looking to his expression for any signs of reassurance. The scent of his cologne tickles his senses as if to taunt him with what he can’t have. “I crave you, Ignis. You make me feel absolutely mad.”

Iggy leans back slightly, and practiced in... heated situations, he doesn't even flinch. He tries to read the taller man looming over him, taking a calming tone with him. 

"Ravus... is this why you called me over?" he questions, but keeps his voice low and calm, bordering understanding but certainly not accusatory. there’s... something, something that makes heat spark at his core to have someone this close to him again. His only tell being a slight narrow of his brows.

He traces a clawed finger along Ignis’ cheekbone, mouth slightly parted from want. “...Not at first, no.” 

His hands shakily rest on to the advisor’s hips, looking at him unsure if it was appropriate yet. “You keep haunting my thoughts. I can’t help but dream of you during the night.” 

He inches closer, wanting so bad to close the distance between their lips. “I wish to show you the things I fantasize of, if you would have me...”

Ignis perhaps visibly clenches his teeth and glances away, just for a moment breaking that almost otherworldly gaze upon him. The cool of metal against his alcohol warmed cheeks is enough to urge a sound from him, akin to a mewl, almost. His mind tells him, firmly, to refuse his offer. However that welling desire at his core is speaking otherwise as the devil on his shoulder. 

He doesn't reply, nor does he stop his advances, simply meeting his gaze with a perhaps involuntary bite of his lip.

It’s more impulsive at this point, the look he’s given sets something off within him that causes him to pull Ignis into his arms and kiss him passionately. He mouths sweet nothings against his his ear when he parts from him, and then hoists him up with little effort to carry him to his bed. Ravus is already over him when he’s tossed into the soft sheets, but instead of being rough like his frenzied act earlier, he’s tender, kissing softly in the crook of his jaw while his hands slide up into his shirt. 

“Your body, it feels much greater than I could ever dream of...”

Iggy's not a man who surrenders easily, but... by the six, it had been far too many years, far too many frustrated nights and empty wishes. Just this once- he thinks, then his thoughts are swept from him like his feet are swept from the floor. He finds soft silken sheets hugging him and knows things have... escalated. The mouth at his jawline has him arching, aching. A guilty pressure making his dress pants far more uncomfortable than he thought possible. he feels his breath hitch when mismatched hands, one warm and tender, the other cool and sharp against bare skin, a soft moan catching in his throat. He breathes the Tenebraen Prince's name for a moment, wondering just how he got into this situation and why he's having such a difficult time deciding if it's what he wants or not.

Ravus’ clothes are quickly thrown and forgotten, leaving his chest bare and his pants being left last so Ignis can watch him strip it off with those gorgeous, striking eyes. 

“My dreams always have you displayed in front of me, your gaze upon me and flushed with need...” His pants are loosened, and his arousal is revealed to him, fully erect and already weeping. “And the expression you make... Oh, how wonderful it was...”

Ignis' breath hitches again, this time at the sight before him. A well toned torso, marred at his shoulder where his prosthetic attaches, but hardly unattractive as a result. When his eyes wander down to his waist, then his hips, he feels his eyes widen. He was no Gladio, but equally as impressive as his stature was. Iggy finds himself running his tongue over his lips, propped up on his elbows as he watches, unwittingly playing along with the Tenebraean Prince's fantasy. Ravus leans over him, his human arm slowly unbuttoning his shirt. His lips are parted against the side of his face as he undresses him, his breath hot against his skin and meanwhile, his cold, clawed hand grips at his rear, squeezing firmly. 

“Beautiful... you sound absolutely amazing...” He sucks on his ear, and boldly he palms at his pants, sighing happily when he feels that he’s aroused as well.

The more he's bared, the more he feels his arousal swell, pushing up against the palm pressed to his groin. He shifts in his grip, still lost for words until he finally speaks up, his voice.... uncharacteristically quiet, comes as barely a whisper. 

"Ravus... I had.. mmnn.. no idea you felt this way..." he seems almost repentant that he didn't realize, uncertainty clear on his face despite obvious arousal

Ravus unbuckles him, freeing Ignis’ length from its restraints and took it into his hand. He’s never been this intimate with anyone really. His strokes were unsure but eager, inexperienced with such intimacy but any noises he gets out of him only seemed to encourage him further. 

“This too, more beautiful than I could imagine,” He pulls his pants further until it’s completely off, and he bites his lips at the sight of him. “You haven’t the slightest idea how much I lust for you.”

Iggy can feel the knot in gut tighten when he's stroked, his head falling back down against the sheets, a pitchy moan leaving his lips. His shirt open at his sides, his pants discarded to the floor he feels very exposed. He doesn't feel he's been 'lusted' after before. not even by Noct, that was... different. Breathing Ravus' name, he watches him move, apprehensive, but that sweet, sugary praise seems to be getting him in the best possible way, igniting something within him. He absolutely loves the way Ignis writhed beneath him, never imagining they’d get this far so quickly. With that in mind though, he finds himself in a predicament in what to do next. He... knows what is to come, but the details of it were vague at best. Pulling Ignis close to him, his cock slides against his rear, of soft gasp escaping him from the warm friction.

Iggy... definitely isn't ready for that, feeling his girth getting far more personal than he was comfortable with, a deep red flush on his cheeks. 

"Ravus..." he speaks louder, more direct, pushing at his chest to keep his attention. "Are you..." how to phrase this. "Is this... your first?" he definitely feels like he's right, his every move both calculated yet uncertain, as if rehearsed.

His cheeks flare red like fire. The boldness he had earlier quickly dissipating. “I...yes,” He backs up slightly, allowing Ignis to sit up if he wishes so. “I’ve never felt such a way for anyone, Never given the chance to even do so.” 

He fiddles with his steel joints, afraid maybe he had offended the advisor in some way.

Ignis almost feels endeared by how he's acting, his lack of experience is... almost painfully familiar. "I know what you want but... I don't think you're prepared." 

He's not going to baby him, but, he does offer a solution. The bed's low enough that with a lean forwards, he ends up face to crotch with the former high commander, mossy green flicking up to meet mismatched eyes above him, as if asking permission to 'help' him.

It takes a minute for him to register what he was doing, until it finally clicks to him with an audible “Ahh...” He gives the handsome advisor enough room for him to work with, though he’s unsure what to do with himself. He ends up resting his hand on top of Ignis’ head, caressing the soft hair beneath his fingers. One palm presses to Ravus' hip, just so he had a failsafe to push back against him if he got too... enthusiastic. He holds eye contact while he sinks down, his brows knitting when he struggles to down him, settling on hollowing his cheeks instead, reading his reaction while his free hand slides between his own legs to lightly tend to himself as well.

Ravus bites his lip in reaction, his fingers clenching slightly in his locks. It was a very new experience for him, the wet heat of Ignis’ mouth wrapping around him, and oh! The look he was given while he pleases him, it felt like it should be unfitting for the well spoken, always immaculate man before him.  
“Oh, Ignis... sweet Ignis...” he felt the need to push him down further, wanting more of that great sensation, but he stayed himself, only giving a gentle pet to his head to encourage him.

Iggy's quite well practiced in the art, and furthermore he enjoys it, being able to reduce a lover to a shuddering mess with only his tongue has been a well earned title in his mind. He feels the slight forward thrust, needing to work himself up to taking him down further. his first attempt almost has him gagging, pushing at his throat entirely the wrong way until he straightens his back, far more graceful the next time he takes his full length. His lips seal at his base before dragging back with a playful hint of his teeth. 

He looks up towards him and swears he catches the rarest sight of all, an awkward little smile that almost looks out of place on his stony features. Catching his breath, he decides to guide his inexperience, urging him back into the nearest seat, enough space for two although Ravus is sat in the center of it. He stands in thought for a moment, seemingly considering his options.

Ignis already has him taking deep breaths, his brows knitted into a uncharacteristically needy look. He wanted so badly to just claim him for himself and love him madly into his sheets, but he sits obediently, knowing that Ignis was much more experienced and most likely knew the most pleasurable course of action. His clawed fingers dug into the plush, luxurious cushions of the couch, too far gone in lust to really care about damaging them. 

“Please, don’t leave me waiting and lusting for more...”

Iggy's hands fall upon Ravus' thighs, sinuous and well toned as his own, he kneads gently at the tense muscle, every so slightly ghosting a hand a little more personal up along his inner thigh. 

"Sitting like this you seem more of a sheath than a sword, highness..." Whatever thoughts he had about the morality of the situation seem to have been pushed to the back of his mind for the moment, leaning in to study Ravus' expression with acute accuracy from behind his shaded glasses. A man of strong wit and intellect, he doesn't need to possess the physical strength to overpower an over enthusiastic lover when his words and tone are just as powerful.

He ponders a bit at the comparison, thinking a bit more on the idea of being a ‘sheath’. 

“Is that really pleasurable? It seems very... straining.” He shifts in his seat, imagining what it would be like to have Ignis between his legs instead. “I am... willing to learn, if you would care to show me.” He swallows, his gaze flicking up and down Ignis’ features especially at his ever growing arousal. He wonders if he could even take it...

Iggy laughs heartily. "Yet you would have me take that position? Tut, tut, highness." He might have chastised him, but there’s no bite in his words. spreading his palms and by extension, spreading his legs.  
"You need only tell me to stop, if it isn't to your liking." Bringing his fingers up along Ravus' chest, he avoids going too close to his scar, unaware if it was appropriate to touch. His thumb settles at his lip. 

"Perhaps remember this for the future, if you intend to bed anyone else." he urges him both by his actions and verbally, to wet his fingers, making it a mutual effort, also teaching him as he goes. he didn't quite expect to be teaching sex-ed to a man 6 years above him.

“Hmph, cheeky...” Ravus huffs at him, but he obliges, knowing it’ll make it easier for both of them. Taking his fingers into his mouth he wets it generously, glancing at him so he knew he was correct in what he was doing. He felt like such a thing was beneath him, but... the way Ignis looked at him, instructing him like a lost schoolboy made his chest flutter and the pit of his stomach heat up like flames. 

He releases his fingers when he thinks he was thorough enough, a strand of saliva stretching from his lips.

Iggy gives his hummed approval, his fingers thoroughly damp and pressing gently against his heat. he strokes first, urging him to to relax, he knows the moment he receives a pleased little exhale that's his chance to sink a single digit into him, stroking at his insides with measured patience. "How is it?"

It was a strange sensation, but not entirely unwelcoming. It takes a bit for him to get used to it, but Ignis was deft with his fingers, and when curls or stretches a certain way, he can’t help but arch slightly. 

“...good, keep going,” It comes out almost as a whisper, but his body does most of the talking anyway, a slight shudder and his hips moving just slightly for more.

Iggy's pleased at the reaction, driving his finger deeper and teasing him to add a second, just as he's pushing back for more, lessening the initial pressure. He prepares him well, feeling that lingering anxiety with how tight he was against his fingers. Struggling to scissor his fingers, he urges him to relax, mouthing along the older man's throat, distracting him with a kiss when his fingers get more insistent, curling to pinpoint his pleasure and show him that not every pleasure has to rely on being in control.

He hisses slightly when he’s stretched more, trying to follow Ignis and relax more. The kisses do help though, and he leans into it hungrily, the softest of moans let out against his mouth. Once Ignis curls his fingers just right, the soft noises quickly shift to a surprised ‘Ah’ and his arms are quick to grip around his waist, not wanting him to stop. Iggy claims his lip with a gentle nip, he slowly removes his fingers, and while he's not particularly happy with having to spit into his palm to slick up arousal... he does so for Ravus' benefit. He settles in between his legs, the tip of his length pressed neatly to his entrance before he slowly pushes into him. Astrals he's tight, it's almost hard to maneuver, his hands rest on his thighs, back to kneading at his muscles to try and relax him. 

"Take a breath, don't hold it..." he almost hisses through clenched teeth, and should Ravus do as he asks, he's neatly sheathed a few short moments after, giving him a moment to adjust, cooing quiet praise to him, finally having a chance to return the sugary words laid out for him earlier. He bites his lip to stop any undignified noises with very little success, even with how much bigger in stature he was compared to Ignis, it was still an exceptional effort to take him, but he tries to take his advice. He takes a shaking breath and feels him push onwards until he is finally hilted, sighing as he slowly relaxes around his length. 

It felt pleasant once he becomes used to it, he felt comfortably full, and stretched in just the right places. the quiet praises in his ears only adding onto the pleasure within him.

He's surprised at how well he's taking it, no further delay when he starts to roll his hips, gentle, even so much as caring towards his partner's inexperience. He takes an almost foreign joy in learning the lips and features of someone new, eagerly seeking out, perhaps without even realizing it himself, just how to please him in the best way that he could.

His arms coil around him, moaning softly with each gentle rock of his hips. He tries to return the favor, kissing and sucking along his neck and letting his claws lightly graze across his back, chuckling in satisfaction when it elicits a nice response from the advisor. He does experiment with something he’s heard about, summoning just a bit of magic through his arm to give a new sensation through it into his skin. “How is this?”

Iggy may have been more surprised if he hadn't experimented with such things himself. Feeling the crackling spark across his back urges a quiet moan, and perhaps a slightly deeper, sharper thrust. he apologises under his breath. 

"Intriguing..." he muses, deciding to toy with him as well. "Not something I haven't experimented with..." ice frosts at his fingertips, tracing his cooling touch over the prince's chest, dragging his fingers down, leaving an icy trail of sensation before the ice switches over to a similar electric touch that Ravus was using on him, sending a weak jolt through his loins in experimentation, biting his lip. Ravus gasps at the sudden sensation, and Ignis is probably able to feel his surprise within him as well. 

“Mmm, quite the show off aren’t you?” Two can play at this game, his claws graze downwards to squeeze at his rear, and sends a quick jolt through them, encouraging him to rut into him more. Meanwhile his warm, nonmetallic hand moves and teases at his chest, rolling a hardened nipple between his fingers. 

“I’m ready, don’t hesitate any longer.”  
Iggy hisses an almost dangerous chuckle through his clenched teeth at that little jolt. he meets Ravus' gaze, pulling back from him entirely. 

"Didn't you know? I never do things by half." he hoists his legs up, hooking the long limbs over his shoulders, bending him over double when he presses back into tight heat fully, settling himself back into place. he watches for his reaction to the change in depth he could reach, giving him a sharp snap of his hips when his expression is favorable. 

"Is this more to your liking?"

The change in position and the sudden thrust into him sends a jolt of pleasure up his spine, his head lolling back as he moaned louder than he should have.

“Ohh, Oh my.” It’s all he can think of to say, but the way he chews his lips, it’s very apparent that he wanted this. He pulls him into a deep kiss, each time his hips make contact with his rear he feels like he’s going to tip over into hot white pleasure already. 

“Astrals, never stop-”

Iggy keeps up his sharp, rougher pace, one hand braced on the loveseat to steady himself and give some leverage, pulling himself into each thrust to urge more of those sweet moans. He doesn't think he's ever seen Ravus quite so undone and... happy. His kiss is returned, a sweet thing in comparison to the harshness of his thrusts. In contrast, one of his hands strokes along Ravus' thigh, gentle and soothing while he continues his praise, slightly more strained than before while he tries to hold back spilling over into him. 

"You sound magnificent... don't hold that back."

He’s never felt this great in his entire life, and he can’t help but grin against Ignis’ soft lips. He was like putty underneath him, reduced to a huffy, quietly whining mess. His insides coil hotly within him, signaling how close he was to the brink before he comes undone, thick lines coating both of their chests as he climaxes. 

He’s almost reduced to tears, having never felt such affection and love from another being like this, and he’s filled with joy knowing it was shared with with someone he feels he could call his equal.

Ignis fills him shortly after, his forehead falling to his shoulder with a satisfied groan. He keeps up a slow grind, milking himself of his orgasm before he finally draws back, gently setting Ravus' legs back down against his love seat, flopping beside him with far less grace than he had done before, feeling more relaxed than he had in a good few years. 

"Have I perhaps opened your eyes to... different experiences?"

Ravus pants quietly against the loveseat and nods, still quite overwhelmed by the whole experience. He does pull him into a tight cuddle though, the afterglow making his especially affectionate. Once his composure is regained again, he breaks his silence, “That was, something.”

Iggy seems almost surprised when Ravus pulls him into a hug, bringing his arms around him after a few moments. It's comforting, a pair of strong arms holding him. perhaps the cuddles urge more quiet sounds from him than the act itself, especially feeling arms sweeping over his skin, still prickling from pleasure. He finds himself asking for a kiss, much of his dominance relaxing back to his more mild mannered self. Ravus leans in to oblige him, pressing his lips upon his tenderly. He would be purring if he had the ability, but he settles with a content sigh, nuzzling against Ignis’ soft locks. 

“Would you care to stay the night? The nights grow longer...” his hands brush his face, and he gently pets his thumb across his cheekbone.

Ignis thinks it wise to stay rather than risk the roads at night without company. he reddens to the touch across his cheek, almost forgetting to reply to him. 

"Capital idea..." the invitation is welcomed, having company for the night was... unfortunately rare in recent years. where he'd stayed at galdin quay the others tended to stay closer to lestallum and hammerhead. He thinks on Ravus' oddly delicate touch for a moment, surprising, given his first true encounter back when he'd helped take down the magitek army in altissia. 

"I never thought you could have such a light touch. are you truly that enamoured by me?"

His touch lingers for a moment as he thinks deeply. “I question who wouldn’t be? Especially after that whole display...” He admits, the first few moments they had together were very grating, mostly on his part. 

The begrudged feelings he had towards the Lucian line had to be set aside for them to successfully reach their loved ones, but it was very difficult to keep buried in him while they were stuck together. Then he saw the sheer strength the younger man had, the dedication. 

“...You. You took the time to open my eyes even when stubbornly I could only see darkness. You are stronger than me, I must admit.”

Iggy's expression softens, and he takes the older man's hand in his. "t'was nothing. The least I could do when you were invaluable in getting me to where I needed to be. I only wish that the events could have been more... favorable." he doesn't want to sour the mood, accenting his words with a brief kiss while they were still close. "I meant everything I said, I didn't just speak for your benefit."

He feels so at ease for once, uncharacteristically soft in his features. The only times he really felt he could feel vulnerable was when he was young and with his sister. He nuzzles into his shoulder, breathing in the soothing scent of his cologne. 

“... thank you, Ignis. I apologize for my harshness earlier.” He relaxes into the cuddle, he honestly felt warm and fuzzy inside, and it was almost foreign to him.

Having Ravus practically draped over him, naked nonetheless, is truly a sight to behold. His fingers stroke lazy patterns over his back, feeling the odd pronounced bump of his spine when he moved just so. 

"You did set me aback..." he admits, his hand shifting to instead stroke through his hair, slightly tangled from all the pushing against the loveseat. He combs out the worse knots delicately with his fingertips, taking in his expression with renewed curiosity

He grunts softly when his hair is tugged, but letting out a relaxed breath as it is detangled. He hesitates at first, leaning in and slowly resting his forehead against his. 

“This is all still new to me, I am surprised after how rude I was you would be alright with this,” his nose nuzzles slightly against the others, making his cheeks tingle. “I am... happy you are here.”

Ignis catches his lips into another chaste kiss, a quite content sigh ghosting against his lips. "I can't deny I considered pushing you away. however..." he traces gloved fingertips against Ravus' jawline for a moment. "I'm glad I didn't." noct was in his thoughts, of course. 10 years, however, is a long time.

“I am as well, it would have been a rather lonely night.” He leans into his touch, eyes heavy from his impending sleepiness. Ravus does take pity on the man squished under him, and starts to shift off, tilting his head towards the bed. 

“You most likely would be more comfortable in bed rather than crushed by my being.” He chuckles, not moving far off from him unless he decides to come with him.

he seems quite happy to join him in bed, stretching out before he makes himself comfortable, feeling oddly comfortable despite being almost fully naked, save for his unbuttoned shirt and socks. "I don't think I've ever heard you laugh." he muses fondly, debating on whether or not he should remove his shirt, deciding to shrug it off and discard it, otherwise he was bound to wake up with it likely in a mess around his shoulders. Given the events that transpired, he’s quick to drift off into a deep sleep, a delicate sigh leaving his being when he feels the warmth of another settled beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> song prompt! extremely fun to write as well, need more fleurentia in the world


End file.
